Ezreal/Development
}} Champion Sneak Peek: Ezreal By ByronicHero Champion Sneak Peek: Ezreal As you may have noticed, we've been releasing some champions that really challenge existing gameplay paradigms. And this next one is no exception. In addition to a haircut that defies the very laws of physics, the latest and greatest from our design team is sporting some pretty edgy magical abilities. Meet the Prodigal Explorer, a champion who breaks new ground - in both gameplay and fashion - here at the League of Legends. If you're feeling rather passionate about skill-shots these days, start getting excited, because this particular gentleman should really scratch that itch. Pulsefire Systems Online: The Making of Pulsefire Ezreal By NeeksNaman Pulsefire Systems Online: The Making of Pulsefire Ezreal has become one of the most anticipated additions to League of Legends. With all the hype surrounding this sci-fi rendition of our infamous , it might surprise you to learn that he very nearly ended up on the cutting room floor. So how did this hi-tech take on Ezreal go from being nearly abandoned all the way to becoming one of our most ambitious new projects to date? I caught up with Art Team members and Pulsefire Ezreal visionaries Senior Concept Artist Mike (IronStylus) Visual Effects Artist Adam, and Senior Character Artist Josh (GrumpyMonkey) to get the inside scoop on their latest achievement. Media Music= ;Related Music League of Legends Music- Star Guardian A New Horizon| League of Legends Music- Star Guardian Burning Bright| Star Guardian 2017 - Login Screen| Forge Your Path - Login Screen| |-|Videos= Light A New Horizon Star Guardian 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Game On Arcade Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Villains Rule Arcade 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| League of Legends - Pulsefire Ezreal Revealed| SG Ezreal| |-|Gallery= Ezreal Concept Exploration.png|Ezreal Concept Exploration Ezreal.jpg|Ezreal Concept (by Riot Artist Edmundo 'odnumde' Sanchez) Ezreal Expression Study.png|Ezreal Expression Study Ezreal Pulsefire Concept 1.jpg|Pulsefire Ezreal Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Ezreal Pulsefire Concept 2.jpg|Pulsefire Ezreal Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Ezreal Pulsefire Concept 3.jpg|Pulsefire Ezreal Model 3 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Ezreal TPA render.jpg|TPA Ezreal Model Debonair Ezreal and Vi.jpg|Debonair Ezreal & Debonair Vi Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Ezreal Update Frosted Splash concept.jpg|Frosted Ezreal Splash Update Concept (by Riot Artist Yan Li) Ezreal Arcade splash concept 01.jpg|Arcade Ezreal Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Crow God) Ezreal Arcade concept.jpg|Arcade Ezreal Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 04.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 05.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 06.png|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Ezreal StarGuardian Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Ezreal Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ezreal StarGuardian Concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian Ezreal Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ezreal StarGuardian Concept 03.jpg|Star Guardian Ezreal Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ezreal StarGuardian model 01.jpg|Star Guardian Ezreal Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Ezreal StarGuardian model 02.jpg|Star Guardian Ezreal Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Ezreal StarGuardian model 03.jpg|Star Guardian Ezreal Model 3 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Category:Champion development Category:Ezreal